Xavier's Amazing Journey
by dxfilmzzz420
Summary: This is a mish-mash of humor, romance, fantasy, and just about everything. The story follows two 18 year olds, brother and sister, Xavier and Heather. This story can get graphic and there are sex scenes and language. If you are easily offended by language or sexual situations or are a bit squeamish, read at your own risk. This is my first attempt at any kind of writing.


Dear readers:

Before you start, you should know that this is hugely anime-based, can be very graphic at times, coarse language will be used, a lot of rock/metal will be used/referenced and is a combination of a smut and a fan fiction. If you are easily offended by this, or do not like these types of things- This is your only warning.

Happy reading! (and fapping),

~J.G.~

-Chapter 1 / Introduction-

The day started normal- I did my usual chores, absolutely nothing, laying down watching YouTube all day on my laptop. After a bit I got out my guitar and started practicing as I usually do. My mother, Satan (Yes, I said Satan. Satan is a girl in this, deal with it.), and she was asking me to practice with her. She brought me to Hell and we awaited my sister, Heather. When our band gathered and was about to start playing, we suddenly felt everything shake. It felt as if the whole Earth had exploded! That was almost the case- Mr. Torgue played a sick guitar solo and had launched nuclear weapons all around the world and had killed everyone. It was the "MEEDLYMEEDLYMEEDLYMOWOWOWOWOWOW!" heard around the world. We stood in awe as Hell welcomed about 6 billion more people. We couldn't believe that it finally happened. It took forever for people to be sorted where they were supposed to be, but after they were, it was show time! "The Devil's Playthings" were the best and the real world, and afterlife, had to offer. The drummer, Satan, could play at an astounding 300 BPM (Who do you think George Kolias learned from?), Heather, the bassist, had one of the best grooves of any and was personally trained by John Myung, Cliff Burton, and Les Claypool. Then there was me, "The Prototype" who could play 1200 BPM on guitar and was vocally trained by King Diamond. I was personally trained on the guitar by the Rock and Metal gods: Randy Rhodes, Eddie Van Halen, Steve Vai, Joe Satriani, John 5, Angel Vivaldi, Buckethead, and many more. We threw shows every week in Hell. It's not that bad really. The weather is like Florida basically. It holds all the rock and metal icons who died, so it's just a nonstop Ozz Fest. Drugs, alcohol, sex, and rock 'n' roll, nothing could be better.

-Chapter 2-

"Xavier! Come over here and check this out…" my mother said. She was standing by her portal to the above world. "Yeah, what's up mom?" I said. "Follow me, I found some other portal on the surface. I want you to check it out for me." My mom said. We get to the surface and we find a purple and black portal, floating in isolation nearby Tokyo, Japan. Nervously, I approach it and reach a hand inside, then pull it back out. "Okay… Seems safe enough I suppose." I take a step in the portal and I come out and I couldn't believe it…

-Chapter 3-

I was at the Miator! But how? A human being had crossed into the world of anime, completely unchanged. If that wasn't odd enough, I was also the only male at the institute as well. "Excuse me! Could someone please help me? Hello?" I was calling out but nobody was in sight. "Hmm… Everyone must be in class I suppose." I went back through the portal. "Hey mom, you're not gonna believe this… But beyond that portal is a world of anime." I said. "WHAT?! How is that even possible?" She said. "I'm not sure, but I like it. It looks a hell of a lot more vivid and alive than the surface world here does. I say we go visit. See how things work there." I suggested. "Do you really think it would be okay? We'd be leaving Hell without a leader." She said. "That's right, we would… I could bring Heather then? She's closer to my age anyway. We could say that she's looking for an exchange? And I need a school as well…" I said. "Maybe you should leave yourself out of that for now, go with her and see what you can find. I'll go get her. Start thinking of some things to say when you get there." My mother said.

-Chapter 4-

Heather was ready, and so was I. We nodded and took a step in. "Holy shit…" She said in disbelief. "I can't believe that we really are at the Miator… It's so beautiful! Let's go find a student or someone." She said, her voice now full of excitement. We walked through the humungous campus, dazed by how beautiful and amazing it was, it looked exactly just as we thought it would. We finally found someone who went was a student in the forest. It was Miyuki! She was out doing her usual duties that Shizuma never did. We approached her and she almost fainted. She was in as much disbelief as we were. We were unable to speak from shock. Not only did the Miator look the same… The characters did too. They had never seen people like us so they weren't sure how to react. Finally I spoke up, nervously. "U-uhm… Hello. My name is Xavier, and this is my sister, Heather. We came here to see about enrollment and we got lost. Could you help us get to the enrollment office?" Miyuki still stood in silence and shock, but after a few seconds she gathered herself. "Yes, sorry. I just was in a bit of shock." She said. "It's a long story, but I could fill you in if you'd like to know." I said.

As we walked to the main building of the Miator, I explained to Miyuki what had happened back in our world. "I see… So that realm really does exist." She said. "You understand?" Asked Heather. "Yes, it's something my parents taught me about when I was a child. They taught me of those who lived in a world that was the same as ours, people who functioned exactly as we do, but looked so much different." Miyuki said. Heather and I were in shock of her knowledge. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?" I asked. "Oh right! I didn't. Sorry. My name is Miyuki Rokujou, a fifth year student and president of the student council at Miator. I also work with the Étoile. I actually do most of her work." She laughed. "How do you think the others will react to us?" I asked. "I'm going to go in and inform the sisters and ask them to make an announcement, I'll escort you in when I come back okay? Wait here." She said.

-Chapter 5-

As we waited, Heather and I looked at each other as if we were still in disbelief. Were we just hearing things? Or were we both having a full-fledged conversation with an anime character? We waited for what seemed to be an eternity, until finally Miyuki came back out, but she was with someone. "This is Shizuma Hanazono, the Etoile." Said Miyuki. There, before us, stood a tall, beautiful girl with long, white, curly hair. Heather and I both lowered our heads and bowed to her as a sign of respect and that we didn't know what else to do. "You don't have to bow your heads to me, it's fine!" Shizuma said with a smile on her face. We both raised our heads back up, and before I could say anything, Heather blurted out "Oh my God you're beautiful!" She realized what she said and quickly covered her mouth. "S-s-sorry…" She said. "Why yes, you two do look very different indeed. But being escorted through the Miator by its student council president and the Etoile should make you seem trusted. Just stick by us and you'll be fine!" Said Shizuma.

We walked in Miator, and all the girls were in shock. Two complete strangers were walking with the Etoile! They didn't know how to react. One of them came up to me and asked me "Uhm excuse me but… Why is a boy in the halls of an all-girl school?" "Well," I said, "we're here to find the enrollment office. My sister would be a third year student here. But we'll answer all of your questions later. First, we need to find out if she'll even be accepted!" She nodded, and went back. We finally arrived at the office, and was greeted by the sisters suspicion. After telling them what we told Miyuki, they seemed to have believed us. "So… How may we help you?" Asked a sister. Heather pulled out her student records and handed them to the sisters. "I would like to enroll here. Since we don't have any schools left where I am, I thought I would try to transfer here. It would be a huge honor to go to one of the greatest girls' schools in the world." We talked for about an hour. "We'll talk about it, please leave the room and we'll call you in." We got up to leave when suddenly one of the sisters said "except the boy. He stays."

I gulped nervously, but gave the nod to my sister and she left. "Why are YOU here?" Asked a sister. "Honestly…" I said, "I'm here for the same reason she is. I am aware that this is an all-female school and how ridiculous this sounds, but I really would like to do something with my life. I would like to get a degree in art with a minor in math. I won't do anything out of line, I promise!" I pleaded to the sisters. "… We shall speak about your case as well. Leave. We'll call for you when we are ready." I leave the room, and join my sister in waiting.

-Chapter 6-

Time went by so slowly- Minutes felt like hours. With every passing second we felt more and more out of place. Luckily Miyuki came back in to check on us. "Oh thank God!" Said Heather. She ran to Miyuki and started crying. "I-I'm so nervous! I'm afraid of denial here… I don't know where else I'd go…" She buried her head in Miyuki's shoulder, crying her eyes out. Miyuki held her and attempted to comfort her, as I did the same. Miyuki assured my sister that no matter what happened, Heather would find somewhere to go. Miyuki then looked at me and smiled. "You're lucky to have such a caring brother, too. I'm sure the sisters noticed that. Just take deep breaths and try to calm yourself down." Right as we were able to calm ourselves, the door to the enrollment office opened. "Please enter, both of you." Miyuki wished us luck, and we went in.

"Heather," a sister said "your records and grades are impressive. Straight A's since you started high school, perfect attendance, tennis and softball star, skilled musician, you'd be an idol here. With that being said, you are accepted. Welcome to Miator." "Yes!" Heather began crying again. "Thank you so much sisters! You don't know how much this means!" In her excitement, she ran out the office to Miyuki. "As for you…" another sister said. "a boy at an all-female school. Your grades are not as impressive as your sisters, however a star American football player and rugby player, along with your musical skills, you need to improve." I hung my head low. "I understand, sister. Thank you anyway." I got up to leave.

-Chapter 7-

As I approached the door, I heard a sister say "With that being said… Welcome to Miator." My jaw dropped, I turned around in disbelief. "R-really? I'm accepted?" I asked. "Yes," said the sister "However, you must improve your academics this year. We want to see you get a 3.6 average or higher at the end of the year. Tell your sister that both of you are to go to see Chikaru Minamoto, the student council president at Lu Lim for your uniforms. The reason we are sending you to her is because she creates more… Unique things." They said. "Y-Yes sister!" I said in excitement. "Thank you again!" "Just remember that both of you need to follow the rules here just like everyone else. Your curfew tonight will be extended because it's your first day and you need to gather your things. Come back to us with your bags, and we'll discuss where you'll be staying." Said the sister.

-Chapter 8-

I ran out and told my sister the wonderful news. This, of course, made her cry again from happiness, and Miyuki just looked at me smiling. "I don't mind it!" She said. Heather buried her head back in Miyuki's shoulder, and Miyuki held her close. "Th-thank you again, Miyuki." Said Heather. "Hey Miyuki, could you take us to Chikaru Minamoto?" I asked. "Sure thing," said Miyuki, "but why? She's in Lu Lim, and you'll be going to Miator." "The sisters put her in charge of making our uniforms." I said. "They said she made very 'unique' uniforms, so they'd fit us more." Miyuki shook her head and said "if that's what the sisters said, I'm obliged to take you there. Follow me, please." At this point, Heather was getting comfortable with Miyuki and reached for her hand. Miyuki smiled and held Heather's hand as we walked to Lu Lim.

-Chapter 9-

By the time we had arrived at the Lu Lim, it was starting to get dark outside. "Oh shit…" Miyuki said. Heather tilted her head as she felt Miyuki's grip tighten on her hand. "What's wrong, Miyuki?" "It's almost past curfew… I'm going to get in a lot of trouble." Miyuki said. "The sisters said our curfews would be extended tonight, so if you show up late with us I'm sure they'd understand that you were just doing your duties as student council president and helping us out." I reassured her. Miyuki sighed. "I sure hope you're right…" Heather placed her other hand on top of Miyuki's. "I'm sure they will." She kissed Miyuki's hand and smiled. Miyuki regained her smile as well as we walked into Lu Lim.

Word had spread quick, as everyone had already been notified of our presence at the campus. The girls stared a bit at first, but then resumed their duties happily. "Well they got used to us quickly." I noted. "Lu Lim girls are known for their care-free attitude and creativity along with their imagination. They aren't very competitive." Miyuki told us. We arrived at Chikaru's room. We went to knock when the door flew open!

-Chapter 10-

"Hiya Miyuki!" said Chikaru in a cheerful voice. "Are these the two new students?" Miyuki nodded. "They are. Sorry to bother you four at this time of night. She said. "You four?" Heather and I both asked. "Mhm!" said one of the girls who popped out from behind Chikaru. "Kizuna Hyuuka! Pleased to meet you!" She said and blew a kiss. "Me too!" Another girl popped out from behind Chikaru, only on the other side. "Remon Natsume, at your service!" We awaited the fourth to energetically pop out. Chikaru turned around "It's okay Kagome! Don't be shy!" The fourth girl showed herself. "I- I'm Kagome Byakudan…" Kagome held up a stuffed bear. "This is Percival." She used her hands to make the teddy bear wave. Heather crouched down to Percival and smiled "Hello Percival!" Chikaru had a puzzled look on her face. "Why didja come here again? Hmm… Oh yeah! You're here for the uniforms we made!" She handed Heather a midnight black dress with a white liner and a navy blue tie. "Oh wow…" Heather's eyes widened. "This is really really beautiful. And soft! Thank you so much Chikaru!" She hugged Chikaru and smiled. "And here's yours!" Said Kizuna. Kizuna handed me a black sports jacket and white dress shirt with a navy blue tie on it. Inside also came black dress pants and a black leather belt. "You guys really did put a lot of effort into these!" I said with a huge smile on my face. "It wasn't easy." Said Kizuna. "Since you're a boy we had to do even more than usual. But that's fine!" I gave her a hug and thanked her again. "Oh! Look at the time! You three should get going! But don't be afraid to visit us, okay?" Said Chikaru. We all smiled and nodded as we headed back to Miator.

-Chapter 11-

It was almost 10 PM by the time we got back to Miator. Heather and Miyuki were holding hands and smiling the entire time. I think Heather made a new friend today. Once we got back to the main doors, we thanked Miyuki again. "See you tomorrow!" We both said excited. "Heather! You dropped something!" Said Miyuki. Heather went back to get the paper that had fallen out of her uniform. When Miyuki handed it to her, their eyes locked. They inched closer and closer and until they finally kissed. "Th-thank you." Heather said, blushing. "Thank you for all of your help today Miyuki." Miyuki smiled, blushing. "No problem. See you guys tomorrow!" She waved goodbye to us as we stepped back through the portal.

-Chapter 12-

When we got back home, we went straight to our rooms to pack our things. "What's the rush, guys?" Asked our mother. "We were both accepted at Miator! See our uniforms?" Heather said full of excitement. She pulled out hers and showed our mother when suddenly that same piece of paper fell on the floor. Heather opened it and read "Dear Heather and Xavier, I had a really fun time showing the two of around the island today. I hope you two excel in your classes and sports! Please see first thing in the morning so I can show you your rooms." Heather smiled but noticed some smaller handwriting on the bottom of the page. She squinted and did her best to read it. "Dear Heather, would you like to go out with me? Sure we can't leave the island, but we could still spend some time together. Let me know after classes tomorrow. I'll be waiting in the student council room. Love, Miyuki." Heathers smile got even bigger when she saw this and ran to pack her things immediately. "My my my." Mother said. "She looks happier than usual. Did something happen today?" "I think she made a new friend." I said, smiling. "I think I should get packing too, tomorrow's a big day." I added. My mother nodded. "Good luck" she said. "take whatever with you that you think you'll need."

-Chapter 13-

"I know we take our instruments with us?" Asked Heather. "Practice is always important. Besides, if we're gonna be living in the same room, it'll basically be band practice minus the drummer." She added. "That's true, but either way I think we'd be practicing anyway. Let's just take two instruments and one amp each." I said. We agreed and grabbed our equipment. We packed our notebooks in our book bag. "Shit!" I said. "We forgot to get our schedule and list of books we need for the year." "That's alright." Said Heather. "We can just ask Miyuki!"

We finished gathering what little we were taking with us, and we headed to our mother to give her a kiss and a hug goodbye. "Oh no you don't." She said. "Dio! Come here!" Ronnie James Dio approached our mother. "You're in charge around here until we get back." He nodded and our mother accompanied us to Miator. We stepped through the portal and saw Miyuki waiting for us with a smile. "Oh? You must be their mother." Miyuki said. "My name is Miyuki Rokojou- pleased to meet you! Can I help you two with your-" Before Miyuki could even finish her sentence, Heather ran to Miyuki and hugged her. My mother smiled and laughed. "Figures." She said. "I had a feeling you liked someone, Heather." Heather and Miyuki looked at each other and both blushed heavily. "It-it's not like that mo-" And just as Heather cut off Miyuki, Miyuki cut off Heather, but with a kiss. Heather tried to push away at first, but she couldn't resist giving in. Heather was making out with another girl in front of her mother. As I stood in awe, our mother just laughed. "I wasn't judging you guys, you two look cute together!" They both finally re-established a bit of self-control and were able to stop making out. "Th-thank you." Miyuki said blushing. "Anyway, please follow me to your rooms. You can place your things there and then we'll go shopping for books, okay?" We nodded, and Heather grabbed Miyuki's hand, smiling. The two began walking side by side holding hands and locking fingers.

"Here we are." Miyuki said. She opened the door to a fairly large sized room. "You'll each have your own beds, along with your own side of the wardrobe, your own desk and chair, but you'll have to share a bathroom. Is all of that alright?" "That's amazing!" We both said, eyes gleaming at the sight of a new life about to begin. We placed our things on our beds, then headed to get our books.

We arrived at the book store. Miyuki explained to us the best ways to get the best prices for whatever we needed. Since Heather and I were both going to be third year students, we'd be looking for the same books. "Spanish- Check. Japanese I – Check. Algebra II – Check. Chemistry – Check. Health- Health, Health, Health… Where's the Health books?" I thought to myself. I was wondering around trying to find someone and I finally did, it was another student. She had blue hair like Miyuki, only it was longer on the sides. "Excuse me." I said. She turned to me. "Hm? May I help you?" She asked. "Yes," I said "I'm looking for Health books. Do you know where they are?" "Health books?" She asked. "They'd over there, but I picked up the last one. I'm sorry." She said with a frown. "It's totally fine! Are you a third year student too?" I asked her. "Yes I am! Tamao Suzumi, what's your name?" Tamao asked me. "My name is Xavier Wolfe, a transfer student. I'm the boy in the all-girl school." Tamao and I talked more as we went to pay for our books. "I see you're with Miyuki." She said. Miyuki looked at Tamao and said "I'm only an escort, Tamao." Tamao eyed me and looked back at Miyuki and then smiled. "Good." She said. "I need to go now. I'll see you two in class!" Tamao added. "As for you…" Tamao approached me and kissed me. I stood expressionless as she laughed, then left. "We'd better get back before classes get out." Miyuki said. Heather and I agreed and we headed back to our rooms. Once we got back, my mother helped me unpack while Heather went with Miyuki.

-Chapter 14-

The second the room door closed, Miyuki grabbed Heather's hand and started to run. "Where are we going?" Heather asked. Miyuki didn't answer and kept running. "Miyuki!" Heather said. "Tell me where we're going!" Miyuki still wasn't answering. Finally, Miyuki went to an abandoned room and opened it. She pulled Heather in and locked the door behind her. Miyuki pushed Heather on the bed and got on top of her, holding her hands. "Do you really love me?" Miyuki asked her. "You're beautiful, Miyuki. You've taken care of me since I got here. I would love to get to know you better." Heather said. Miyuki's lips inched closer to Heather's and whispered "This is how we should start…" and began to kiss Heather uncontrollably. Heather again lost every ounce of self-control and couldn't resist kissing back. The two were soon making out with each other and tongue kissing while rubbing against each other and moaning in the other's mouth. Miyuki pulled Heather's shirt up and began to play with her tits. Heather began to moan louder as Miyuki licked, sucked, and kiss every inch on her tits. Miyuki stopped and began to make out with Heather again. This time, moving her hand slowly down her body and into Heather's pants. Heather let out a gasp at first but nodded her head and took off Miyuki's shirt. Miyuki began to slowly rub Heather's pussy through her panties as Heather moaned while sucking Miyuki's nipples. As Miyuki began to rub faster, Heather moaned more and more until she begged Miyuki to take off her pants. Miyuki took off Heather's pants, but she also took off her own. The two then lay side by side and began to play with each other's pussy. They began to moan more and more into the other's pussy. Heather was having sex for the first time and it was with a girl, but she didn't care. She started to eat Miyuki's pussy as if she was a pro.. "Oh f-fuck!" Miyuki screamed. Heather smirked and kept going. "Fuck yeah baby… Right there right there right there!" Miyuki became helpless and couldn't hold it anymore. "I'm gonna cum! Keep going baby!" Heather kept going until Miyuki finally came. Miyuki was surprised that she was the first to orgasm, but before she could say anything, Heather was swapping Miyuki's cum into her mouth using her tongue. Miyuki moaned at first but then joined Heather until they were both satisfied. Miyuki, finally able to speak, says. "You made me cum first, I'm surprised. But now it's your turn~" Just as she said it, Miyuki kissed her was down Heather's body. She kissed each breast once, then between them, kissed her stomach and down until she was finally at her pussy. She knew it was her first time, but Miyuki went straight for her pussy. "Fuck!" Heather screamed. Her moans growing louder as she held Miyuki's head on her pussy. "Ah yeah baby. Fucking eat my pussy… OH GOD YES RIGHT THERE!" Miyuki smirked as she hit Heather's g-spot and mercilessly fingered her while eating her out. "Faster… harder… don't stop baby don't stop!" Miyuki smirked and fingered her g-spot as hard and fast as she could. "Cum for me, baby!" Miyuki said as she started to make out with Heather again. Her breath soon became uncontrollable and she finally moaned in Miyuki's mouth "I'm cumming!" Miyuki kept fingering her until she was satisfied, then sucked her fingers dry. The two made out one last time and then collapsed next to each other on the bed. "That was amazing…" Heather said. She kissed Miyuki again. "I love you, Miyuki. Let's spend more time together!" She winked, then smiled and laughed. Miyuki kissed her back, saying "My pleasure, darling~ I love you too! I'll see you after class tomorrow?" Miyuki asked. "Sure thing!" Said Heather. The two began to get dressed again to head back to Heather and Xavier's room.

-Chapter 15-

Heather and Miyuki arrived back at the room where Xavier was. They'd been gone for almost an hour, Xavier and their mom knew something happened. "So what did you guys do?" I asked, myself and our mother looking directly at them. Heather blushed heavily and looked down saying "Y-you know, she showed me around the school an' stuff…" "Is that so?" asked our mother. "Not exactly…" said Miyuki. "Oh?" our mother asked, "What exactly did you do then?" Miyuki gathered all the guts she could, looked our mother straight in the eyes, and said "… We fucked…" "You FUCKED?!" our mother yelled in a demonic voice. "HEATHER?" she said. "Y-yes mom…" Heather said, still looking down, still blushing. "You… you… you…"

"You had sex for the first time with a girl?" asked our mother. "Yes, yes I did!" said Heather, now with more confidence in her voice. Heather stood next to Miyuki, tilted her head towards her, and kissed her. "I love her, mom. And she loves me. She made me feel welcome from the start and… It just felt right." Said Heather. "If that's all…" our mother exhaled a sigh of relief "then that's totally fine." The three of us blurt out "WHAT?" "Yeah! I mean it was bound to happen at an all-girl school. But to do it with the student council president before you even start classes? THAT is how you start your year with a bang. Besides- Miyuki seems trustworthy enough." Our mother said. "Th-thank you Mrs. Wolfe!" Miyuki said. "I promise I'll take care of Heather as long as I can." Miyuki added. She then pulled Heather close to her and held her tight. "It's been a long day, especially for you two. You should go to bed early, tomorrow is a big day for you two. I'll take my leave now." Our mother said. We hugged her goodbye and she left smiling, as did Miyuki. What a first impression for both Miyuki and Heather.

-Chapter 16-

I was lying in bed, and I knew Heather was already asleep. "I wonder if Tamao likes me…" I thought. "Should I ask her? I know we've only met once, but what if she does and I don't ask? But what if she doesn't and I do ask…" Confused, I grab my guitar, cord, and amp, and travel down to the student council room. I was the only one in the room plus the room had sound-proof walls, so I knew I couldn't wake anyone up. I plugged in my amp and began to play whatever chords came to mind. I closed my eyes and began to play "Fade to Black" on my guitar. The harmony of it always calmed me down, so it's usually the first song I go to. I played the opening solo, and getting to the first riff I could've sworn I heard a door slide open. I looked around and saw nothing, so I continued playing. I started to sing. "Life it seems will fade away, drifting further every day. Getting lost within myself, nothing matters, no one else." … I get to the heavier part of the song going into the ending solo when I hear the sound of a door sliding again. Again, I see nothing, so I continue to play. "Death greats me warm, now I will just say 'Goodbye.' " I play the ending and finish. My mind being cleared, I turn off and unplug my amp. "Please don't go…" I heard a voice say…

-Chapter 17-

I turn around only to find… Shizuma? "E-Etoile… I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll go," I said nervously. "No, please, wait." She said to me. "Please, I'd like to hear you play more. The harmony of that song and your voice soothes me… Please…" Shizuma looked as if she was on the verge of tears, so I obliged. "Okay," I said. "What would you like me to play? Something acoustic, heavy, regular, happy, sad, what?" Shizuma sat down next to me and buried her head into my shoulder, crying. "Please play what you just did again." So I played it again, with every passing moment I felt more weight on me. After about the fifth time, I checked on her, and she was asleep. I laid her down where we were sitting and went to get a pillow and some blankets. I placed the pillow under her head and put a blanket on her as I kept playing the same song. I knew she was asleep, but maybe it would help. I did this until I fell asleep myself.

-Chapter 18-

When I woke up, I found Shizuma resting on my shoulder and holding me. She had put the blanket around us while I was sleeping, and she used my shoulder as a pillow. I was afraid to move, I didn't want to wake her up. I knew I had to get to my classes though. "Shizuma? Shizuma?" I whispered. I tried shaking her, no good, she was out. I sighed and tried to move her hands from around me. I loosened her hold but she held right back on. "Please don't go…" She said in a sleepy voice. "Is she sleep talking?" I thought. I went back to move her hands again and she woke up this time. "Shizuma?" I said again. Shizuma just looked at me. She didn't say anything. She stared into my eyes, and I stared into hers. We leaned closer. Our lips inches away. "Am I really about to kiss the Etoile?" I thought. All of the sudden, the door slid open and in came Miyuki. "Shizuma!" She said. Shizuma jumped a bit, shocked and still tired, and looked over at Miyuki. "Xavier? What are you doing in here? You're going to be late for class! Go go go! Heather is right out the doors!" Miyuki said. "AH SHIT! I'll send for my things, keep a good eye on them Miyuki, thank you!" I said that and I bolted out that door. Luckily Heather had grabbed my books for me. "You're a life saver, sis." I said with a sigh. "I know," she said. "now let's go. First class is… Health class!"

-Chapter 19-

"Health class?" I thought. "Tamao!" I said out loud. My sister looked at me odd. "Tamao? What's a Tamao?" She said. "I uhm… Thinking out loud. Sorry sis." We ran to class and barely beat the bell. "Shit." I thought. "The only open seats are next to Tamao. I guess I'll get the one to the right." I sighed and sat down, feeling Tamao watching my every step. I sat next to her and the first thing she said was "Did you ever find a health book?" "No, I didn't." I said with a sigh and a frown. "That's okay!" She moved her desk next to mine and smiled. "I can share mine with you!" I could almost hear my sister trying to hold in her laughter. We began class and I wrote down everything that was put on the board along with every definition and lab example in the book. "You take really good notes…" Tamao whispered to me. "Could you teach me some of this later?" Me, being the nice guy who can never say no, smiled and whispered back "Of course!" Tamao's eyes gleamed with excitement and screamed out "YES!" Everyone turned to look at her. "What was the energetic "yes" about, Ms. Suzumi?" asked the teacher. "Uhm… I was just excited about the subject?" Tamao and the teacher swapped stares, and after a bit, the teacher resumed class. "Phew." Tamao whispered. "Meet me after class, I'll take you to my room. We can study there!" I nodded, and we both paid full attention the rest of the class.

-Chapter 20-

"RINGGG!" Class was over, and as I got up, my thoughts were running wild. "Does she like me? What if we're alone in her room? What if her roommate comes on to me? What if SHE comes on to me?" I tried to calm myself. "Calm down Xavier. You stick with the Health notes. If she tries something, go with the flow." I meet Tamao outside the classroom and inform Heather I was going to go with Tamao to help her with Health. Heather looked at the two of us and winked then left. Tamao took my hand out of nowhere and said "Come on, this way!" And took me to her room. "Nagisa! Can you open the door?" Tamao said. "One second!" said a person in the room, presumably Nagisa. The door opened and a girl with short, red hair stood in the doorway. "Tamao? Who is this?" She asked. "This is Xavier, he's in my health class. He takes a lot of good notes, and I wanted to see if he could help me." Tamao said. I waived to the girl in the doorway nervously. "You're good at Health class?" The girl asked. "Pretty good, why?" I asked back. "I need help with Health too… Tamao can he help me too?" "Sure thing, Nagisa!" Tamao said. "If he wants to, that is." Both sets of eyes stared directly at me, awaiting my response. "Uh- sure thing! The more the merrier, right?" They both yelled "Yay!" and hugged me then pulled me in to their room.

-Chapter 21-

"Well? Shall we start?" Tamao asked. "Right, sorry, let me get out my notes. Oh and we're going to need your book too Tamao." I said. Tamao giggled, pulling her book out. So this chapter, we're going to be learning what can cause joint disorders- Such as arthritis. "Excuse me-" Nagisa said, "but what is arthritis?" "It's a disorder in any joints, most commonly ones you crack. So your back, fingers, neck, and toes. Arthritis causes them to inflame, so they swell and hurt. Does that make sense?" Nagisa nodded her head. An hour goes by and we finish the first chapter. "Okay next class is… Another hour? Let's hurry this lecture, okay?" I said. "Gladly…" Said Tamao in a giggling voice. "Ooo-kay…" I said in confusion and caution. We hurried the next chapter and finished with about 15 minutes to spare. "Good job girls, I think you got the hang of it now." I smiled and gathered my things. "Wait!" Nagisa said. "Before you go, we want to give you something. Close your eyes." I closed my eyes. "Okay, you can open them now!"

-Chapter 22-

When I opened my eyes, I saw Shizuma sitting in front of me. "Etoile! What are you doing in here?" I asked her. "I'm here to finish what I should've before, and to give you Nagisa and Tamao's gift." I was about to question what she meant when she suddenly pulled me to her and kissed me. "That's from them." Then she gave me a more passionate, deep kiss. "… And that's from me." I sat in shock. I just was just kissed by the most popular girl on the whole campus. Twice! Shizuma then handed me a piece of paper from out of her pocket. "That too." She winked and walked out of the room. "Xavier? Hello? Anyone ho-o-ome?" Tamao waved her hand in front of my face. She giggled "Nope. I think we broke him." Tamao kissed me and said "Come on silly! We have to get to class." "R-right. Sorry. Let's go." I said.

-Chapter 23-

As I walked to my next class, Spanish, I was still in shock. "What did she give me?" I thought. "Her room number? A love letter? Wait… Does she wanna spoon? Holy shit dude… Does the Etoile want me? The most popular girl on the whole island? No fucking way…" I saw Heather down the hall as I was about to enter my class, she seemed to be mouthing at someone, probably Miyuki, as I tried to regain my focus. I sat down and opened my Spanish book. "What is that on the board?" I was thinking. "I know it's not Spanish. Maybe the person next to me will know…" I looked over and there was Tamao. "Xavier!" she whispered. "You take Spanish?" I asked her. "Uhm… This is French, Xavier." Tamao giggled. I grew a blank expression on my face, then frowned in utter idiocy. "May I be excused… I came to the wrong class." I could feel what pride and respect I did have leave me as I slumped quietly out of the room. I took a look at my schedule. "Rm 209…" I looked up. "Rm 201." I scurried the hallway to find Rm 209. Finally, I stepped in, surprisingly unnoticed. The teacher had her back to the wall, luckily there was a free seat next to Heather, so I took it. "You know I was talking to you, right?" Heather whispered to me. "I had no idea! My mind wasn't in the right place at the time. I thought you were talking to Miyuki." I said. "What's the matter? Still in shock over a kiss from Shizuma?" She asked with a grin on her face, trying to hold back her laughter. My face grew red as I blushed heavily. "N-no! That didn't happen." I said, trying to convince her. Heather just winked. "Okay, I believe you. Nothing happened at all." She said. "I… Let's just take notes." I said, trying to rebuild my confidence.

-Chapter 24-

My first day of classes went from literally the best day ever to the most embarrassing in my school career. "Great, just fucking great." I thought, sighing. Thankfully the bell rang before Heather could ruin anything else, and I ran out of the classroom. My next class was Chemistry, and I was glad. "Chem," I thought, "I aced that back in my old high school! This'll be easy!" I reassured myself in an attempt to raise my confidence level back to some sort of norm. I walked into the classroom with my head held high, just to find Tamao sitting behind Nagisa in the back of the room. "Of course this would happen to me!" I took my seat next to Tamao. "Hiya Xavier!" Tamao said in her normal, happy tone. "Are you in the right class this time?" She asked. Nagisa laughed when Tamao asked. "Of course I am!" I said confidently. "After all, I did already take a chemistry course at my other high school. I finished at the top of my class!" I bragged. Tamao and Nagisa leaned in and grinned, followed by Tamao saying "Then you can tutor us in Chemistry too, right?" Those huge anime eyes staring right into where my soul should be. "Of course!" I told them both. They both leaned in even further and kissed me on each cheek. "Thank you, Xavier~" Tamao said. Class was about to begin.

"Welcome to Chemistry class." The teacher said. "There WILL be a large use of the elements, your grades will be based off of your labs and exams. This is a lecture/lab class, meaning that we start the week with a lecture, and end it with a lab. Assuming that there are no questions, let us begin." The teacher finished. "Man," Tamao began to say "She seems like a buzzkill." "I'd take notes if I were you," I told Tamao. "I can't teach you if you aren't willing to learn and try yourself. Please, copy what she puts on the board. Mark the things you don't understand, and we'll go from there." Tamao smiled and said "Alright, Xavier! I'll do my best!" Tamao had a determined look in her eyes now, as she payed immense attention to the teacher for the rest of the class. "This may actually work…" I thought to myself.

-Chapter 25-

"RINGGG!" Class was over and I checked my schedule. "Lunch then a free period? Fucking A man, I could get used to this." I had a shit-eating grin on my face heading out of class. "Wait, please!" Tamao ran to me and hooked her arm with mine. "You have Lunch next, right?" She asked me. "I do," I responded, "then I have a free period." "I have lunch next too! Mind if I go with you?" She nervously asked. "Not at all!" I said, smiling. Tamao sidestepped closer to me, and kept our arms locked. "Thank you," she said, still smiling, "do you have any plans for your free period?" We talked through the halls and as we ate our lunch. "Really?" she asked me. "That's so cool! I always wanted to play the guitar!" I was shocked, to say the least. "Really? Did you ever have a guitar to practice on? Ever watched anyone explain how to play?" I asked. "Not really…" She said, frowning. "I didn't have a guitar, so I thought it would be meaningless to learn how to play something I didn't have." "Nonsense, Tamao! Haven't you ever heard of the 'air guitar?' Every guitarist starts there. It's best to learn how to play first, so then once you have a guitar you could start playing right away." I looked at her and smiled, then said "You know, I could teach you how to play, and give you a guitar to use. I brought two of mine here anyway." Her eyes lit up with excitement as she nearly jumped out of her seat when she went to hug me. "Eeeee! Thank you so much! I promise I'll do my best!" She looked up at me and kissed me "You'll be teaching me an awful lot… Are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked. "I'm positive!" I said, then kissed back. "That's the fun of playing, getting to teach others. Meet me this Friday after class in my room, we'll discuss when to meet more then, okay?" "Alright! Can do!" Tamao said. "Oh! Lunch time is just about over! I have to get going now, see you later, Xavier!" Tamao ran out the cafeteria, waving goodbye. I disposed of my things and headed back to my room.

-Chapter 26-

"What to do with my free time?" I thought, sitting on the edge of my bed. "I could see if I could play somewhere maybe? I need a practice anyway, so why not." I pulled out my phone and texted Heather and my mother. "Are you guys free for a quick gig?" I said. A few seconds later and my mom responds. "Sure thing, where at?" "Miator, if we can." I said. Heather responded, "Give me a few to get back to my room, you're lucky I have a free period now too." "Okay, meet me here ASAP." I said, then put my phone away. I heard someone knocking at my door. "Heather must be here already." I thought, I opened the door without hesitation. "Hey Heathe-" I realized who was knocking. "Hello again, Xavier."

-Chapter 27-

It was Shizuma! "Wha- How did you…" I started to say, but was cut off by Shizuma. "Miyuki told me you needed a place for a gig, I know just the place. Meet me in the cafeteria." She blew a kiss and walked out of the room. Heather walked in the room right after Shizuma left, asking "What was that all about?" "We have a place to play a gig!" I said. "Where at?" Heather asked. "In the cafeteria. Let's wait for mom before we head down." Heather and I grabbed our equipment and waited for our mom to arrive. "Set list… Set list…" I said. "What should our set list be?" I asked Heather. "We should start with a catchy instrumental" She suggested. "YYZ? Orion?" She added. "YYZ! It's perfect! We could follow it with Orion, too. Only… We need more than two songs to play. At least 3 or 4 for this small span." I said. "That is true," she said, "hm… How about we do 'Hallowed Be Thy Name' and 'Sign of the Cross' by Iron Maiden? It's only fitting, we are at a Catholic school." She said. "Perfect!" we high-fived. "This is why you're awesome, sis." Our mother finally arrived. "I overheard everything, and I agree." She said. "Let's get moving to the cafeteria."

We arrived at the cafeteria, instruments and amps in hands, all eyes were on us. "Classes for the rest of the day have been cancelled!" Shizuma announced. "All schools have been invited to the show, and according to the president of each student council, everyone shall be attending, including the student council presidents themselves. The gig will be played outside. A stage is being set up now, everyone please go there. That is all!" Shizuma finished, and headed outside. "I can't believe all this," I said, "we just got here and everyone wants to hear us play? We could potentially pick up almost 500 new fans! That would be amazing!" I finished, with my jaw hanging open in disbelief. "Easy there, Xavier. Just play well, don't get so worked up. Let's head out." "You two head out in the meantime, I'll be right with ya." I said. "Alright, just don't be too long." Our mother said, then they headed out. "Quite the impact you're making, isn't it? I must say, I'm impressed. Too bad you'll be losing to us in the battle." I heard a voice say. "Who are you? Show yourself!" I said in an angry tone. I saw a figure emerge from the shadows. "My name is Shion. Shion Toumori." She said, smirking. "Student council president of Spica. You should know, we girls from Spica are known for being competitive in everything, and I'm no exception. We're going to beat you. And to show you how confident I am, we're going first." I finally let out the laughter I had been holding in while she was talking "FWAH HAHAHAHAHA! You seriously think you can beat us? Knock yourself out, go first, save yourself from being embarrassed. We'll wipe the floor with you." I said. "We'll just see about that." Shion said. "Actions speak louder than words, Shion. Put up or shut up. No foul play. Just skill vs. skill. Let's head out." We both nodded and shook hands, then departed to the stage.

-Chapter 28-

"What took you?" Heather asked. "Who are these girls setting up on stage?" "I only know one, the blonde, her name is Shion. She thinks her band can beat us. This is a battle of the bands. They're so confident that they're going first." My mother let out a laugh "We shouldn't hold back then, should we? We're switching from 'Orion' to 'One' she said." "And-" Heather began to say "we're switching 'Sign of the Cross' to 'Panic Attack' by Dream Theater, since we're ending with it." "Sounds fine to me." I said. We were all in agreement as we stood back and watched as Shion's group took the stage. The crowd started to scream "Shion looks beautiful as always! Kaname you look amazing! Momomi love me! Spica's Punk Girls are the best!" The crowd chanted "Spica! Spica! Spica!" Shion's grin got bigger and bigger. "It's time to get this battle underway!" Shizuma said. "Best of luck to both bands. You may begin… Now!"

Shion played what her band was known for, punk rock. "Not bad," I said. "Remind me of Green Day." They played nearly flawlessly and were full of energy. They had the entire audience jumping, literally. Their energy was contagious, and it spread to everyone, even us. I started to nod my head to the beat, as did Heather. Shion noticed us and winked, and she continued playing. "Shion's voice sounds great… Even… Even kinda cute… And she just winked at me…" I thought, blushing. "They're good." Heather said. "But we're the best." My mother said, smirking. "They're no match for us. We're the most successful band in the entire world AND afterlife. Let's practice our parts real quick while we wait." She finished.

What felt to be about half an hour passed, and we heard Shion say "Thank you everyone! You know who to vote for in the finals!" It was time for us to show everyone what we could really do… We began with YYZ and got the groove started immediately. When the song started to pick up, we heard the girls scream. We knew we had this in the bag. Heather played one of her many groovy and technical bass solos, back to me, mom played one of her traditional drum fills, back to me, Heather played another groovy solo, back to me, then back to our mother with another drum solo. Finally, it was my time to shine. I had to look like a showoff, of course, so I played the entire solo behind my head. The crowd screamed and roared as we finished the song. We all looked each other and mouthed "We got this." We then started to play One, and the crowd fell silent and listened to the harmonic intro and solo. We got past the last harmonic chorus, and knew it was time to pump up the crowd. I hit the long chord and we pumped up the crowd so much that we started a mosh pit! The solo was nearing, which means so was our sure win. Cue the tapping! Everyone screamed and moshed, it was as if we turned them all into devout metal heads, I even saw Shion and her group head banging out of the corner of my eye. I smiled and kept going. We finished to an even louder roar, as Shion and her group walked to the front.

Shion nodded and smiled at me, and I pulled her up on stage. Shion walked in front of the microphone. "I see that I was clearly outmatched. You three are the greatest I have ever seen! We'd like to become your apprentices, if you'd allow us." She finished. I smiled and tilted her head up. "Of course, Shion." I inched in to kiss her as the crowd got louder with every inch. When we finally kissed, the crowd screamed louder than any I've ever heard, as Shion and I walked off stage. "It appears we have a winner! Miator's Metalheads win!" Shizuma said. "Miator's Metalheads…" I said. "I dig that."

-Chapter 29-

"Hey Shion?" I said. "Yeah, Xavier?" Shion said. "Could you introduce me to your band members?" I asked. "Of course," she said, "one moment." She came back with her two other bandmates. "Kaname Kenjou, drummer, pleased to meet you." One said. "Momomi Kiyashiki, bassist, also pleased to meet you." The other one said. "And, I'll say who I am again. Shion Toumori, guitarist." She kissed me, and said "The pleasure is mine." Shion finished. "Well, Shion," I started to nervously say, "would you like to…" I was interrupted. "There you are, Xavier!" Tamao and Shizuma both ran up to me. "What do you think YOU are doing with MY boyfriend?" Tamao screamed at Shion. Shizuma, Shion, her bandmates, and myself all said the same thing at one. "Your boyfriend?" "Well duh! Who else does he want? I'm in his grade, I kissed him first when we were here, the rest of you are too old for him. Right, Xavier?" She said. I stared at her, and mustered together what little courage I did have. "I like you, Tamao, but I can't commit to being anyone's boyfriend yet. I only JUST got here! Hell, this is the first day of class! No offense Tamao… But we need to just stay friends for now." "Oh… Okay… I'm sorry Xavier… I'll… I'll go..." She said with a frown, she hung her head down and walked away, I think I heard her starting to cry as she left. "Well... She did not take that well." Shizuma said. "No she didn't, poor girl." Kaname said. Shion looked at me. "What were you going to say again, Xavier?" "After what just happened, I think it's best if it waits, I know where to find you. I'll let you know." I walked out frowning. Shizuma caught up to me. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I don't know… It's just- It's just that ever since we got here, things have been overwhelming. I just need some silent time, like when I was with you." Shizuma looked up into my eyes. "Like with me? You didn't mind what happened?" She asked. "Of course not! I know we didn't say much to each other, but it was very physical and clingy. The fact that I woke up with your arms wrapped tight around me, as if you were afraid to lose me, made me smile. I'd like to spend more time with you, if at all possible." Shizuma smiled, and hugged me. "Of course, I love you." She whispered. We pulled each other close and kissed. It was deep and compassionate, more so than her kiss earlier. It felt as if it lasted forever, as if time had stood still, our hands held and fingers locked, we had no intent on stopping. When we finally did, she said "I guess you're my boyfriend then~" With a smile. "I guess I am." I said. We were about to go when I remembered- "Oh! Shizuma!" I took out the piece of paper and unfolded it. The paper read: "Xavier, thank you for what you did for me last night, I was going through emotional memories and I couldn't handle anything life gave me at the time. I heard you play and the lyrics hit me, it soothed me, that is why I asked you to keep playing, you saved my life, I love you…" I read this aloud, and was kissed again, then she held me close to her, saying. "I love you… Be careful. I'll see you soon."

-Chapter 30-

I had just gotten back to my room when Heather told me I had received a letter. "A letter? From whom?" I asked. "I'm not sure, bro. I just saw it on the floor when I walked in. Someone must've slipped it under the door. It's addressed to you, so I didn't open it." She said, and handed me the letter. "Xavier, meet me by the fountain in the forest tomorrow. ~P" This had been the craziest first day of classes I think anyone has ever had. I tutored a girl who has a giant crush on me, I kissed the most popular girl on the island, I played a show, and kissed Shion. It was only about 9 in the evening, but I was extremely tired after the long, hectic day. I cleaned up, changed, and headed to bed. I rest my head on my pillow, thinking "Who was P? And how did they know me?" "These beds are pretty comfy, huh Xavier?" Heather asked. "Surprisingly yes, I was expecting them to be as hard as rock. Anywho I'm going to sleep. G'night, sis." I said. "Night Xavier." Heather said.

-Chapter 31-

"WAKE UP XAVIERRRRRR!" Heather said, shaking me. "WHA WHA WHA?" I said, in shock. "It's time to get up!" She said, smiling. "Classes start in about an hour, so throw on something quick so we can eat." She finished. "Okay… Okay…" I said, getting up out of bed. I went to my side of the closet. I looked at my American Football jersey from my high school. **17 X. Wolfe** "Hey sis? I'm gonna wear my football jersey, you wanna wear yours too?" I asked her. "Sure, I guess. We could find someone to play with." She said. I know the sisters never mentioned it, but Heather, along with being an excellent tennis and softball player, she was also decent at football and rugby. **14 H. Wolfe** Heather grabbed and put on her jersey, and we went down to breakfast. On the way down to the cafeteria, Miyuki spotted and stopped us. "Those are American football jerseys, aren't they?" Miyuki asked us. "Yes they are," I said, "why?" "Miator has a yearly sporting event that we play against Spica at every sport, football being one of them. What positions do you play?" Miyuki asked us. "I play Quarterback, Tight End, and Linebacker mainly, Heather plays Quarterback, Safety, and Cornerback mainly." I said. "I think you know where I'm going with this," Miyuki said "I'd like you to play for us. We haven't beat Spica in football in 15 years, and it's really starting to piss me off." Miyuki said. "We'd gladly play for you!" Heather said. "I haven't hit someone in so long, I was worried I was gonna lose it." Heather said. "Just tell me what time practice is." I said. "Practice starts today after school." Miyuki said. "Today after school…" I started to think. "Oh shit! Right! That's when P wanted me to meet them by the fountain." I remembered. "Hey Miyuki? I'm gonna be late, I have to meet someone after school. I will make it, I don't miss football for anything, I'll just be late. I'll do my punishment drills when I get there. I just can't afford to miss this meet." Miyuki nodded. "I understand. I'll see you then." And we continued to the cafeteria. The talk with Miyuki had taken 10 or so minutes, so Heather and I had to rush a bit eating our breakfast.

 _Meanwhile, at Spica…_

"Alright team, listen up!" Shion said. "Miator just picked up Xavier and Heather Wolfe, star football players from their world. Xavier is the one man franchise- He broke his high school's career passing yards, passing touchdowns, rushing yards, rushing touchdowns, receptions, receiving yards, receiving touchdowns, sacks, tackles, interceptions, safeties, and defensive touchdowns. He is regarded to be the best high school player of all time. He was offered a full scholarship to over 100 Division I schools. A bounty of 40,000 yen will be placed on him to take him out of the game. Heather doesn't hold any records that we know of, but she's still pretty damn good. 10,000 yen bounty on her. Show no mercy, you know they won't." Shion finished. "Understood!" The team said in unison. The team exited to practice. "Kaname. Come here." Shion said. "I'm trusting in you to step up on defense and lay out as many hits as possible on Xavier." She said. Kaname smirked and said "With pleasure, Shion."

 _Back at Miator…_

"So what kind of football are we playing anyway? Flag? Contact?" I asked. "Blitz." Heather said. "Blitz? What's that?" I asked. "Football with no penalties. You can tackle a receiver 5 yards before the ball gets to them and it's perfectly legal. You can also hit the QB whenever. The only penalties that still exist are off-sides and delay of game, that's it. Two feet in bounds/down for a catch. That being said, don't hold back. Make them fear you. The hardest hitting high school player ever. You ended more games, seasons, and careers than anyone else I can think of." Heather said. I grinned, "Heh. Right. Sounds fun. I'm definitely in now." I said.

After all my classes were out, I remembered I had to meet "P" in the forest. But, something occurred to me. Tamao was missing in all of her classes today. Nagisa said she hadn't seen her since morning, which was odd.

-Chapter 32-

 _Meanwhile, at Spica…_

"What do you want, goodie?" Shion said. "Revenge." A voice said. "I want to play in the football game with you. My only intention is to hurt Xavier. I'll even do it for free." She finished. "I'm surprised. This is heavily weighed to my side. An extra player and possibly a free bounty? That's what I like. Go meet Kaname, she'll like you." Shion said. Tamao finds Kaname. "Shion informed me." Kaname said. "I'm glad you and I are after the same thing. I have a feeling this could be the start of a beautiful friendship…" Kaname said. "Here are your pads, I'll meet you on the field." The person was handed their pads and jersey. "Let's do this."

-Chapter 33-

 _Back in the Miator forest_

I had arrived at the fountain. "Hello? P? It's Xavier. I'm here." I heard a feminine voice giggle, echoing around me. "You're even early. Even better~" I saw someone step out from the trees. It was a shorter girl, from Lu Lim it appeared. "Do you remember me?" She asked. She was holding a stuffed bear. "P…" I thought aloud. "Percival! So, wait, Kagome?" I asked. "Teehee~ Yup! Sit down, please." She said. We sat on the stone that surrounded the fountain. "Do you know why I called you here?" She asked me. "I have no clue, really." I said. Kagome slid next to me until she rested her head on my shoulder. "It's because…" she started to say, "I like you. Percival and I talked it over and thought we'd meet you two on one." She smiled. "Do you like me?" She asked. "You're definitely cute and innocent looking-" I said, "Based off your looks, yes. But I think we should spend more time together." I finished. "We agree!" Kagome said. "Great! Follow me to practice and I'll spend some more time with you afterwards. Sound good?" I asked. "As long as we get back before curfew, I think we wouldn't mind."

We got to the practice field when all of the sudden Heather pulled me to the side. "Hey Xavier? Mom called. She said there was someone at our place that was waiting for us. According to mom, she didn't say who she was, just that she was a close friend of yours. We'll check it out this weekend. Now come on, get in on practice." She said. I put on my pads and everything and I joined everyone in practice, as Kagome and Percival watched on.

Everything came together and before I knew it I was back in rhythm. "Franchise is back!" Heather said with a grin. "Well done, Xavier, I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd be as good as you said you were. Spica doesn't stand a chance!" Miyuki said. I looked over to the stands and saw Kagome in shock, once she saw me looking at her she smiled and waved. I'm glad that she's liking everything so far. After practice was over, Kagome was on the edge of her seat, I looked at her and nodded, and she came running after me. "You were great!" She said, hugging me.

Kagome and I talked about our interests and asked each other silly questions on the way back to Lu Lim. "We're here~" She said. "Thank you for today, Xavier." She said smiling. "Any time Kagome! We should do this again sometime soon." She hugged me and said "Sooner than you think~" She blew a kiss and both of them, Kagome and Percival, waved goodbye.

-Chapter 34-

I went back to Hell to see who exactly was there for me. I was shocked at who it was. "Xavier!" She hugged me tight. "It's me! Colleen!" My jaw dropped. "Colleen! But how?" I asked in disbelief. "The large amounts of yaoi, yuri, hentai, and other weird anime things, you know, the norm." We both laughed. "It's great to see you again!" Colleen was a good friend of me back when my world wasn't a complete barren wasteland. Although she had a boyish attitude that made her seem un-approachable, her very essence made her incredibly enticing. Her hair glowed red like a crimson ruby, glistening as she walked. She was medium height, not too tall, not too short. She usually wore large flannels which hung loosely over her extremely bountiful chest and tight torn up jeans to fit her curves miraculously. She had a nose ring and each of her ears were pierced about five or six times. Her lips were voluptuous and tinted a baby's pink. And her eyes… Her eyes were a deep, tender blue that shone like pools of moonlight. Her face was cute and dusted with tiny freckles that perfectly complimented her porcelain complexion. She's my best friend, my second half, and she's perfect. Not to mention the huge crush I had on her.

"By the way, Xavier…" My mother started to say, "I found a kitten for you. She's pink but seems extremely affectionate. Why not take her with you?" She asked. "Sure, but… What's her name?" I asked. "There's a little medal on her collar that says "Neko" so I guess that's her name." She said. Colleen gasped. "OHMIGASH SHE'S SO CUUUTE AWWW COME HERE NEKO~" Neko jumped right into Colleen's hands and began to purr. "I think she likes you!" I said to Colleen, laughing. Neko jumped on Colleen's shoulder and lay down and slept. "I think she does~" Colleen said, smiling. We had two new members of the squad.

-Chapter 35-

"I guess you're gonna be staying with us now, eh Colleen?" I asked her. "I don't have anywhere else to stay, so, I guess so if you wouldn't mind." She said. "You could stay in my room!" Heather said. "It's already modelled to be a girl's room. Plus a bathroom of its own with shower, tub, and a hot tub." Heather said. "I'm sure Neko wouldn't mind it either-" She added, smiling. "Mwow!" Neko said, we all laughed. "I guess it's settled!" I said. "Welcome to the family!" I hugged her tight. "I hate to cut the celebrations short, but we gotta get rolling Xavier. Curfew is rolling around, and we need to get back." Heather said. "Alright, we'll visit on weekends! See you then!" I said. We left and headed back to our rooms.

"So…" Colleen began to say, "this is Hell?" She asked. "Eyup," Mom said. "It's not as bad as you pictured it. Oh, and I know what you're in to. We have some amazing yaoi manga down here. Real cute, real kinky, you'd love it." The two talked until it was late. Colleen entered her room, and Neko jumped off her shoulder onto a nearby bed. "I'll be right back Neko~ I'm gonna go get cleaned up." Colleen said. "La la la~" She thought. "Neko sure is cute. I hope I can find a girlfriend down here though… Or where they go." She finished up and walked back into her room. "Who are you?" She asked.

-Chapter 36-

A female figure was on bed where Neko was. She tilted her head. "Mwow? It's me Colleen! Neko! See my tag on my collar?" Neko showed the collar to Colleen. "But… How?" Colleen asked. "That's the thing… I forgot. I know I can transform from cat to human but that's it. I can't recall why." She had a puzzled look. Colleen looked down and sighed. "Hm…" She opened her eyes and looked back up. "Um… Neko… You're kind of naked…" Colleen said. "Hm? Oh yeah! I prefer it. Clothes are too restrictive." Neko said laughing. Colleen smiled. "In that case, I don't mind~" The two lay next to each other in bed, pressed against each other. "Goodnight, Neko~" Colleen said. "Goodnight Colleen~" Neko said, followed by a kiss. The two locked fingers, closed their eyes, and fell asleep."

-Chapter 37-

On our way to breakfast, we passed by Nagisa. "Any signs of Tamao?" I asked her with a concerned look on my face. "Unfortunately no…" Nagisa said. "I don't know where she went, I'm scared… She's my best friend…" She collapsed into tears, I caught her. "I'm sure she's okay, Nagisa. Maybe she's at Lu Lim making something for you? It's hasn't been a school week yet, I'm sure she's fine!" I said, rubbing her back. She sniffled. "I-… I hope so…" She dusted off her uniform. "I should get to class, I'll see you then." Nagisa said, and left. "I can't believe Tamao's not back yet." Heather said. "Neither can I." I said. We talked on our way to the cafeteria before running into Miyuki. "Xavier, Heather, just the two I were looking for. Tomorrow is Saturday, the big day. Game starts at 1 PM. I'm looking forward to seeing you two play." She kissed Heather. "Injure one of Spica's power triplet, and I'll give YOU something in return." She winked at Heather and left. Heather chuckled, and we finally ate.

After class, I went to Lu Lim on my own to see Kagome. "Over here!" Kagome said from behind a tree. I ran over to her and she almost tackle hugged me. "Xavier!" She said. "Hey Kagome!" I hugged her tight. "How have you been? Any sign of Tamao over here?" I asked. "I've been great! And sorry but no, nobody has seen her. It's weird…" She said. "It is…" I said. "I hope she's fine." I added. "Me too…" Kagome said. "Oh! Tomorrow is your big day, right?" Kagome asked. "Sure is!" I said. "I hope to see you in the stands." "I will be! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She said. "Just be warned..." I said. "Why's that?" She asked.

-Chapter 38-

"Hello ladies! Welcome to the 64th annual Miator-Spica Sports Supernova!" A cheerful announcer said. "The first event is Blitz Football! Let's start with introducing the captains! First, the fifth year and student council president, starting at Strong Safety, Number 33, Miyuki Rokujou!" The crowd cheers. "Mi-Yu-Ki! Mi-Yu-Ki! Mi-Yu-Ki!" "Up next, the third year, starting at Cornerback and Halfback, Number 14, Heather Wolfe!" The crowd popped even louder. "WE LOVE YOU HEATHER!" "And last, but not least, the third year, starting at Quarterback and Middle Linebacker today, the one man franchise, Number 17, Xavier Wolfe!" I thought my crowd was loud? This crowd popped even louder chanting my name. "Xay-vier! Xay-vier! Xay-vier!" I put my helmet on, and ran out the tunnel for the first time in what felt like ages. I came out jumping and spinning, trying to get the crowd hyped. "Ladies, the captains of the Miator Mounties!" The rest of the team proceeded to run out of the tunnel, hyping the crowd more.

"And now… Introducing the Spica team captains." The crowd grew silent. "Introducing first, fifth year student and student council president, starting at Quarterback and Middle Linebacker, Number 7, Shion Toumori!" Spica's section starts to explode from the noise. "SHIIIIIIII!" The crowd chanted in a deep voice. "Up next, fifth year student, Number 44, starting at Strong Safety, Kaname Kenjou!" "Ka-Na-Me! Ka-Na-Me!" Spica's crowd was still loud. "And finally, the third year student, starting at Middle Linebacker, Number 59, Tamao Suzumi!" Miator's crowd fell silent. "WHAT?" I screamed. Tamao came out of the Spica tunnel with a cocky look on her face. "Ladies, the captains of the Spica Sabrecats!" Spica's team proceeded to run out, and I saw Momomi too. "Shion's two closest… You know what to do, Heather." I said. Heather nodded as we went out to shake hands. "Tamao…" I said, looking at her, "why?" I asked. "Why? I want revenge. If I can't have you, I will break you." She said in an aggravated, determined tone. "You don't want me to do this, Tamao… I'm a different person on the field…" I started to say. Tamao interrupted me and said "I'll break your fucking neck before this game is over, Xavier Wolfe." She looked me dead in the eyes when she said it.

We had ball first, it was time. The kick was a touchback. As I line up under center, I look at all four, Shion, Tamao, Kaname, and Momomi, come up in the box. "Green 19! Green 19 set hut!" The first play began, here all four come straight through the line. "And that is a 4-girl sa- Wait he's not down!" They had hit me from all four sides, little did they know what I was truly capable of. I screamed in anger, and threw them all off of me. Shion landed roughly on her arm, the other two lay on the ground, but Tamao still was on my back, and she took off my helmet and began beating me across my head with it. "WHY. WON'T. YOU. FUCKING. DIE?" She screamed, still firmly attached to me. I ran through countless defenders. "He's still going! And ladies, Shion is down and she is hurt. She appears to be holding her shoulder and neck area. Back to the play, Xavier is running down the field! 15! 10! 5! Touchdown Mounties!" I pulled Tamao off of my back, I knew I already had a broken nose and busted open head. I looked her dead in the eyes. "Give up now. Or I will hurt you. Shion was just the beginning." I headed to the sidelines. "And folks, a cart is coming on the field for Shion." I looked over, and walked to her. "Xavier is walking back on the field, what is he doing?" Spica's section started to boo immensely. "Back off Xavier!" A staff member said, "Shion is hurt badly!" I looked at the staff member, and picked up Shion. My hand behind her head and the other under her legs. She opened her eyes, and we looked at each other. "Xavier…" Shion grabbed my jersey, and we kissed. The stadium fell silent. "I love you Xavier…" Shion whispered to me. I gently placed her on the cart. I headed back to the sidelines, and the stadium was still in silence. I looked over at Tamao who was even angrier now, and I just chuckled. The game carried on, we played lights out football the entire game, and Tamao grew angrier and angrier after each play. It was the 4th quarter, 1 minute left, we were up 56-0. "Listen you dumb bitches." Tamao said. "You go for the legs, Momomi, Kaname go for the chest, and I'll go for the head. Momomi and I will hit from the front, Kaname hit from the back. Let's destroy him." She finished. "Sally 19! Sally 19! Hut!" "Wolfe back to pass, a perfect 31 of 31 today, 5 passing TDs, 493 yards. Spica sends a special blitz and-" "CRACK!"

-Chapter 39-

Everyone fell silent. "Folks, Xavier is down and he is not moving." The three who remained were standing over me. Kaname and Momomi had a concerned look on her face, as I heard Tamao's voice come closer to me. "I told you that I'd break you Xavier…" She stomped me in the face multiple times and was broken up by Kaname and Momomi. "Enough is enough Tamao!" Kaname said. "Here comes the cart for Xavier." The staff looked at me. "His eyes are gouged… he has a broken nose, a punctured lung, 5 broken ribs, a broken tibia, and a broken collarbone…" The cart mic'd to the announcer. "Everyone… We have dire news. Xavier Wolfe is in critical condition after that triple sack. He's being transported to a nearby hospital." Tamao looked over me one last time. "Rot in Hell, Xavier." She said. I smirked. "Ha ha… Hahahahahaha…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" My laughter filled the stadium as I got up without a struggle. "RRRRRAH!" I regenerated and repaired everything broken and missing in a matter of seconds. Tamao stared at me. "Impossible… How did you…" I interrupted her. "I can never tell, heh." While she was shocked, I took off her helmet. Tamao didn't say anything. She took off mine. Tamao looked me in the eyes, "I- I'm so sorry Xavier…" She broke down into tears and hugged me tight. "I just want you to love me…" She said. "I will, but this is not the best first impression." I laughed. "Tamao, I DO love you. I wouldn't have helped you with your studies otherwise. I care about you, that's why I didn't want to hurt you." I looked at her and smiled. "Is it all out of your system now?" I asked. She nodded, and with that, the ball was knelt by Heather to end the game. "The final score of the Blitz is: Mounties: 56 ; Sabrecats: 0. Thank you for coming, please enjoy the festivities!" The announcer said. I gave my gear to Heather. "Please, take this. I need to visit Shion." Heather nodded, and I ran faster than I ever have to Spica's medical wing.

-Chapter 40-

I finally arrived at Spica's medical wing. "Where is Shion?" I asked franticly. "Follow me." The nurse said. When I got there, Shion had bandages wrapped from the right side of her neck, and were wrapped until her midsection. I sat next to her and held her hand. She looked over at me. "I don't blame you for what you did-" She began saying. "We were trying to hurt you, it's our competitiveness that really hurts us." She started to frown. "Heyheyhey! Don't be sad, please. It's not your fault that I did what I did. I just… I zoned out and…" Shion put her finger on my lips. "Sh, don't you be sad either." She said. I nodded. "Thank you for coming to visit me, it means a lot." She said. "I'm just glad that you're still alive, you took it pretty hard, but well." I said. "Well, what can I say? I'm a hardheaded bitch!" She laughed. "Sugar, this isn't the worst injury I've had, don't worry. I'll be fine." She said. "Knock knock!" Somebody was at the room door. "Come in!" Shion said. "Uhm… Hello Shion…" It was Tamao. "Oh, and Jason…" She sat next to me. "I came to check on you, and I brought some friends." In came Kaname, Momomi, Nagisa, Miyuki, Heather, Shizuma, Chikaru, and even Kagome. Miyuki and Shion looked at each other. Not out of hate, but they had sorrow in their eyes. "I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. "Wha-" The said simultaneously again. "…" They looked at each other and laughed. "I guess we really are!" Miyuki said as she sat next to Shion. "Kaname, Momomi, are you two okay? Did I do anything to you?" I asked them. "I'm fine. I just have a bruised ego!" We laughed. "Me too!" Kaname said, still laughing. They hugged me. "Thank you for being concerned about us." Momomi said. "It means a lot that you all are here to check on Shion." Shizuma stepped forward. "It's the least I could do. Even if Miator and Spica are rivals, it's the right thing." She smiled. "Get well soon, Shion." She blew her a kiss. Heather sat next to Miyuki and rested her head on her. About half an hour passed and Shion's doctor came in. "You must be very popular Shion! But, visiting hours are about to end. Shion needs plenty of sleep to recover, feel free to stop by tomorrow." "Get well soon Shion!" We all said, and exited. But, I sneaked back in quickly. "Please, get well soon Shion." We kissed. "I promise to, just for you." We kissed again. "I love you, get some sleep." I said. "I love you too, I'll do my best." I exited the room and saw that Miyuki was carrying Heather. I smiled. "Is she asleep?" I asked. "She's out like a light." Miyuki said, smiling. "I'll let her stay at my place tonight since it's closer." She said. "All right Miyuki, you two have fun!" I winked and Miyuki's face turned blood red. "It's not like that!" She said. "Sure, I believe you. She's a heavy sleeper. Have fun." I chuckled and left.

-Chapter 41-

I caught up with Tamao after talking with Miyuki. "Hey Tamao!" I said. "Hm? Oh hey…" She said. "You mind if I walk with you?" I asked her. "Not really… Nagisa ran ahead to Shizuma and I'm all alone, I don't mind." She said. I stepped closer to her and she looked at me. "What are you doing?" She asked me. "Something I should've done a long time ago…" I said, and before Tamao could even think what it meant, I kissed her. She was silent, but she didn't fight it. "I… Thank you…" She said, blushing heavily. She wrapped her arms around my arm and squeezed. "Mine." She said, smiling. "Let's get you back, Tamao." She nodded and we walked back to Miator. We got to the forest when she suddenly pulled me into the bushes. "What are you do-" Tamao began kissing me uncontrollably. I managed to hold her away long enough to ask her "What the fuck are you doing?" "You. Isn't that obvious?" Tamao said with a smirk. "Come on… You can only resist for so long." She said in a creepy way. "Get the hell off of me!" I shoved her to the ground. "You brought this upon yourself, Xavier…" She pulled something out of her pocket.

-Chapter 42-

Tamao pulled out a knife. "You're fucking insane!" I started to spirt away, but she tripped me up. She had the knife against my throat. "Say one more thing. I fucking dare you." She began to laugh in an unsettling fashion. "Now… You're mine." She began to cut off my clothing, not holding back. She cut me multiple times, saying "oops~" after each time. "Mmm…" She began to lick the blood off of me. "Tastes like fear… I love it." She said smirking. "Now it's fun time~" As she took off my pants. "WOAHHH NONONONONO. Do NOT go there." I said frantically. "Shut up!" She said in an angry tone, and cut my stomach. "Now… Shut up enjoy me." She slowly began licking it. I held back the best I could letting out odd noises, mostly muffled screams. I saw someone approach, but Tamao was too busy to notice. I motioned for help. The person stepped forward. It was Kagome! She covered her mouth in shock and kept shaking her head in disbelief. She saw the pain in my eyes, she knew I was in trouble. Luckily Chikaru was with Kagome, and threw a rock straight at Tamao's head. "Ow! Fuck!" She fell on her back, temporarily stunned. The two ran to me and tried to help me escape. "Where do you think you're going Xavier… We've barely started…" All of our commotion attracted Nagisa and Shizuma, as well as Miyuki and Heather. "What the hell is going on here?" Shizuma asked, looking at the knife Tamao was holding. Nagisa stepped forward. "Tamao… Please… You're my best friend… Don't do this…" Tamao was motionless, frozen. Nagisa slowly stepped towards Tamao. "It's okay Tamao… Just let the knife go…" She inched closer until she was in front of Tamao. Tamao began to cry. "Nagisa… I'm so sorry… But… I have to do this…"

-Chapter 43-

Before Nagisa could say anything, Tamao put the knife handle on her gut and pulled Nagisa in. Nagisa let out a high pitched scream and looked at Tamao, crying. "Tamao… Why…" Nagisa fell on the ground, vomiting and coughing blood while bleeding from her stomach. Tamao looked down, then turned the knife to herself. Without saying a single word, she slit her neck and dropped down to the ground. "Nagisa!" Shizuma screamed. Nagisa coughed. "E-Etoile… I love you…" Nagisa used every bit of strength she had left in her body to give Shizuma a kiss. She then stopped breathing, and died. Tears began flowing from Shizuma's eyes like a waterfall. "Nagisa! Nagisa no! Wake up Nagisa!" She violently shook her body. "Nagisa don't leave me! Nagisa!" She began crying uncontrollably. "Did we just witness a murder-suicide?" Heather asked, in shock. "We did…" Miyuki said. We all looked over at Shizuma. "Shizuma… I…" I began to say. "You!" She slapped me so hard I fell to the ground. "This is your fault! You killed Nagisa!.. Stay away from me!" She ran off crying her eyes out like nobody has ever seen her before. Kagome helped me up. "Let's get you some medical care, Xavier." She pulled on my hand, but I didn't budge. "Shizuma…"

-Chapter 44-

Just when I thought things couldn't go any worse… Injured Shion, raped at knife-point, cut up, witnessed Tamao kill Nagisa then herself, then getting slapped senseless by Shizuma… Eyup… This day keeps getting better. "Come on, Xavier!" Kagome pulled my hand again. "I can't… I need to stop Shizuma from doing anything drastic." I said. "Xavier… Haven't you already done enough today?" Kagome asked. "I wish Kagome, I wish. My work is never really done. You'll understand one day…" I kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I need to do this." Kagome nodded. "Good luck Xavier… Please, be careful." "I'm coming with you." Miyuki said. "Shizuma is my closest friend. You're not the only one worried." She said. "Xavier…" Heather approached me. "Take this." She handed me my guitar case. "You never know…" She half smiled, and wished the two of us luck. "I saw her go this way. Come on!" Miyuki said. We followed the trail until we approached a house.

"That's Shizuma's vacation home. There are too many memories in there for her, so she never really visits. Plus, I'm the only one with the key, so she couldn't possibly be-" I interrupted Miyuki. "Wait, look!" I spotted a broken open window on the first floor. "She has to be inside." I said. We gulped, but went inside. "Shizuma?.." Miyuki said. It echoed throughout the house. "Shizuma!" She said, louder. Again, only echoes. I headed upstairs. I opened each door I came across. "Nothing… Nothing… Nothing…" It was time to check the last door upstairs.

-Chapter 45-

I approached the last door, hoping Shizuma was inside. "Creaaaaaaak." The door opened. But… The room was empty. "Damn it!" I said. I was about to close the door when I heard something in the room. My head jolted up. "What was that…" I thought, moving around the room trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. I got near the closet when I heard muffled crying. I reached for the handle. "What if she doesn't want to see me… What if I only make things worse… I… I…" I thought. "No! I have to be strong. I need to help her." I pulled the door open.

Shizuma was in the closet, crying her eyes out. She looked at me. "Why are you here… You wanna kill me too?.." She said in a quiet voice. "Shizuma… Please… I want to help you…" I said. "Help me? HELP ME?" She got up. "What the hell do you know about losing someone you love more than anything else in your entire life? What the hell do you know about suffering from that loss until you find someone who can really help you, just to lose them too? What the fuck do you know Xavier? WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" She began to scream at me. "Do you have any idea what I have lost… I lost my best friend three years ago… She killed herself, she did right in my arms, bloody and smiling… She did to me what Nagisa did to you… She kissed me goodbye and said "I love you." I lost everyone else I had when my world was nuked… I only have my sister and my mother. I've lost literally everything Shizuma... I… I…" I began to break out into tears. "I don't want to lose anyone else… I'm tired of seeing all my friends die… I'm cursed with immortality. I'll never be able to die no matter what, while I watch the world around me die… I don't want to harm anyone… I just want someone who'll love me… I want someone I can love… Like her…" We both began to cry even more. "Xavier…" "Shizuma…" We held each other closely, crying. "I'm so sorry to cause you so much pain, Shizuma… Maybe I should leave…" I said. I got up to leave. "Please, don't go…" Those words… The same words she said back at Miator… I looked back at her. "Shizuma…" She stood up and grabbed my hands. "Please… I need you…" She said, still crying. "I guess it's time for a bit of Deja-vu." I take out my guitar and sit on the bed, Shizuma sits next to me and rests her head on my shoulder looking at me. "Life it seems, will fade away…" I lost track of time, but I kept repeating the song. Finally, Miyuki came upstairs. "Xa-" She saw Shizuma asleep on my shoulder. "Again… You managed to help her again…" Miyuki said in shock. I laid Shizuma down in her bed. "Again, I did." I said. "I'll stay with her, nothing sexual I promise. You can stay here if you want." I said. "No… I trust you. I'll be downstairs trying to find a way to cover that window." I laid down nuzzled against Shizuma. She opened her eyes and muttered, "Thank you, Xavier." She kissed me deeply, and wrapped her arms around my back, holding me for comfort, until she finally fell back to sleep. I fell asleep shortly after.

-Chapter 46-

I woke up, still nuzzled against Shizuma, who was smiling. I kissed her on the forehead. "Wake up, Shizuma~" I gently shook her. "Hmm…" She said drowsily. "Wakey wakeyyy~" Shaking her again. "Mmm…" She was still sound asleep, but she moved her hand from my back to my chest and started to rub it. "Hmm…" She said, still asleep. "Shizuma!" I squeezed one of her boobs as a joke, trying to wake her up. "Wake up!" I squeezed again. No use. She was still out, even worse is that he hand fell from my chest to my crotch. "Shi-Shizuma…" I shook her again. "Wake up please…" Her hand grabbed my crotch, and she had a huge smile on her face, I could tell she was doing everything she could not to laugh. I jolted up. "Come on Shizuma! Not now!" Shizuma finally got up. "Ugh fiiiine-" She sat up and stretched. "Nnng… Ah… Thanks for last night Xavier-" She leaned close to me. "Shizuma!" Miyuki said. "WHA!" I fell over from shock. They both looked over me. "Well… Scared the hell out of him. What's up Miyuki? You call?" Shizuma asked. "I sure did! I'm glad to see you're up and feeling good." Miyuki said. "I sure am! And it's all because of Xavier here~" She got on top of me, holding my arms down, and she looked me in the eyes. "Thank you…" We kissed right in front of Miyuki. "Come on you two lovebirds, breakfast time. I made some eggs and French toast for us." I jumped right up. "French Toast and eggs?" I picked up Shizuma like a bride and ran downstairs yelling one continuous "FOOD!"

We finished eating and Shizuma rose. "I'd like to say something…" "What would that be?" Miyuki and I said simultaneously. Shizuma grabbed my hands again and kissed me. "I'd like for us to be together, Xavier." She said with a smile. I did a high-pitched squeal. "A-" and I fell back in my chair on the floor, frozen in place. "I take that as a yes!" She said, laughing. "The worst day of my life has produced the best day of my life. But… What do I tell Kagome…" I thought.

-Chapter 47-

It was the weekend, so we took our time heading back to Miator. "We'll have to inform Miator about the… events. And as Student Council President of Miator, I think I should be the one to do it." Miyuki said. Shizuma stopped and looked at her. "That would be for the best… I guess I could begin it with the announcement of Xavier and I being together, and be in the back with him when things get worse so if I cry… You know." Shizuma said. "Shizuma's right." I said. "We need to start with something positive so people have something good to talk about. But this loss won't be taken easily." I said. We headed back in the doors of Miator. We all took a deep breath. "Attention all Miator students, teachers, and faculty members. Please report to the cathedral immediately for an emergency assembly."

Everyone hurried to the cathedral to hear the announcement. Shizuma approached the podium. "We're going to start this assembly with the only bit of good news that we have. Xavier and I are now officially a couple." She pulled me to her and we kissed, everyone clapped. We stepped aside and headed to the back. "Now… I must inform you all of the real reason why you're here. Last night, two third year students from Miator died: Tamao Suzumi and Nagisa Aoi. Tamao went on a rampage last night on Xavier, attempting to rape him at knifepoint. Nagisa found her and stepped in, trying to stop her best friend from continuing the act. Tamao pulled Nagisa into the knife she had, piercing her skin and intestines, leaving her to bleed out, and slit her own throat only seconds after and instantly died." The cathedral fell silent. "I'm sorry to be so blunt, but you can't really sugar-coat something like that. Funeral preparations have been arranged and classes will be cancelled tomorrow in honor of the funeral. Thank you for your time, you are dismissed." Nobody moved. Everyone was still in shock as Miyuki walked down the aisle to us, and the three of us walked back to my room. Once we got back, I just sat on the edge of bed with my head in my hands. Shizuma sat next to me and rubbed my back. All of the sudden, I heard a knocking on the door. "Come in!" I said.

-Chapter 48-

"Heyhey Xavier!" It was Colleen and… and… "Uhm… Who is that with you Colleen?" "Mwow? Oh I'm Neko!" She tilted her head and smiled. "Remember me?" She asked. "Oh yeah… but what are you two doing here?" I asked. "We're new students, third years to be exact." Colleen said. "Really? So are we!" I said in excitement. Shizuma stood up and introduced herself. "Hello, Colleen and Neko, I am Shizuma Hanazono, Etoile here. And this is your student council president, Miyuki Rokujou." Miyuki shook Colleen and Neko's hands. "Welcome to Miator, but you came at a bad time…" Miyuki briefed them about what had happened last night. "Xavier's mom told us about it last night, we were horrified to find out." Shizuma and Miyuki looked at me oddly. "Your mother?" They said in unison. "Yeah… Maybe it's time to tell you the truth…" I said. "I'm kinda the spawn of Satan… my mom is Satan. That doesn't make Heather, my mother, or I evil. We actually chose to make Hell comfortable. But as you see, Heather and I aren't bad people. We like to use what we can do to help people more than hurt people. … Except on the football field, I break people there. But everywhere else I do as much good as possible." I explained to them. "That's… That's…" Shizuma began to speak.

-Chapter 49-

"That's really cool!" Shizuma said. "It actually kinda is!" Miyuki said in agreement. "Wha-" I said in shock. "Now I have even more of a reason to get naughty with you… You must be a demon in bed…" Shizuma winked at me. "Hehehehe, Xavier your face is blood red!" Neko said. "Wha?" I covered it quickly. Shizuma laughed. "Despite what happened here last night, this is a great school. You two will be staying with Xavier and Heather for now." Miyuki said. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but there's no available rooms now." She finished. "It's all good Miyuki!" Colleen said cheerfully. "Xavier and I have wanted to crash with each other for a while, should be fun! Thank you for all your help!" "If you need me, ask Heather, she has my number." Miyuki said, leaving. Shizuma looked at me and winked "I'll see you later, Xavier…" And left the room.

-Chapter 50-

Colleen put all her things down on the floor and fell face first onto her new bed. "Mmmmmph." She said. "What?" I said. "Ahhhhh." She lifted her head and said. "This place is really nice, what do you think Neko?" She asked. Neko nuzzled against Colleen. "If you like it then so do I, master~" Colleen blushed heavily. "M-Master?" She asked. "You don't have to call me that…" Neko smiled "But I love my master! She loves me and feeds me and keeps me warm and gives me attention!" She said. "But…" Colleen started to say, but was interrupted by Neko. She tilted her head and looked like she was about to cry. "Please, Master?.." She said. "No! Don't cry! Okay you can call me master! I can't say no to you." Colleen said. "Yippee!" Neko jumped in the air and tackle hugged Colleen. "Thank you master!" She said, kissing Colleen everywhere. "Get a room, you two!" Heather said, laughing. "We already did!" Neko said. "Mmmmmmph! Mmph!" Colleen's head was between Neko's boobs. Neko quickly got up. "Oops! Sorry master…" Neko said. Colleen took a few deep breaths. "I knew they were big… but I didn't think they were THAT big!" Colleen said, laughing. Neko blushed. "Th-thank you master." "Anyway, since we're finally rooming together, this calls for a party!" Colleen pulled a bottle of rum and a gallon sized bag of weed out of her bag. "Let's get shit-faced everyone!"

-Chapter 51-

"Ever had some of this?" Colleen asked Neko, handing her a bottle of beer. "N-no Master… I've never really tried it…" Neko said, blushing. Colleen opened it for her and handed it to her. "Have a sip! It's flavored!" Colleen said. "What flavor? Is it strawberry?" Neko asked. "This one isn't, but I can get you one if you want!" Coleen said. "Y-yes please Master!" Neko had a huge smile on her face. "Her ya go Neko!" She said. "Thank you Master!" Neko said. "Xayve! Heaths! Heads up!" Colleen tossed my sister and I bottle of beer. "Cheers all!" Colleen said. We clanked bottles and chugged. "Watch this shiiiiiiit~" Colleen took some weed out rolled it into a blunt, lighted it, and took a hit. "Ahhhh yeah…" She passed it to Neko. "Want a hit? It'll make you feel sooooo fucking amazing." She said. "Uhm… If you say so, Master…" Neko took a hit and coughed. "Oh yeah… This is amazing Master." Neko sat back. "Ah…" She passed it to me. "Here ya go, Xaybay-" I took a hit. "Shiiit… This is good shit. Ahahah…" I said. I passed the blunt to Heather. "She wasn't joking… This IS good shit." I said. Heather took a hit and coughed. "Oh hell yeah… Fucking Ay man!" We all took shots and played party games. "Battle shots eh? You're on!" Unfortunately, Heather and I had no coordination at these games, that and we had never really partied before. "Heh. We should invite Shizuma and Miyuki next time… We could have a six way." I said. "Six way? Hello… I'm your SISTER Xavier!" Heather said. "Ohhhhh riiiiiight… I mean… but for a few hours we could forget about that and have hot, kinky sex, right?" I asked, laughing. "Keep dreaming buddy, keep dreaming." She said. Her and I took a few more shots and passed out, leaving just Colleen and Neko conscious.

-Chapter 52-

"Heheheh... I feel all hot Master…" Neko said, rubbing against Colleen, "I wanna kiss you all over and… Is this normal Master?" Neko asked. Colleen grabbed her hand. "Just follow me Neko." She said. "Hehe… Okay master~" Neko said. Colleen took Neko to the forest. "Oh Neko…" Colleen said. "Yes Master?" Neko said. "I think it's time that we become official…" Colleen said. "What do you mean Master?" Neko asked. "I mean…" Colleen kissed Neko. "You know what I mean…" Colleen said. "Oh Master… Are you sure we should be doing this?.." Neko said. "I'm sure Neko, trust me." She kissed her again. "Okay Master, I trust you… Sorry if I disappoint, this is my first time so I'm quite inexperienced…" Neko said. "Just follow my lead, my beautiful~" Colleen pushed Neko to the ground. "Ow! Ma-" Before Neko could say anything else, Colleen began to kiss Neko and play with her tits. "Mmm!" Neko began moaning. Colleen kissed her neck as Neko moaned louder. "Oh Master!" Colleen unbuttoned Neko's shirt and kissed down her chest to her tits. "They're bigger than I thought!" Colleen said. "Th-Thank you, Master…" Neko said, blushing. Colleen began to play with Neko's tits. "How's this Neko?" Colleen had a huge smirk on her face. "It feels amazing Master, please kiss me more…"Neko said. The two kissed more as Colleen continued to play with Neko's tits, as they started to tongue kiss and make out. Colleen began to moan a bit. "Oh Neko… Are you sure this is your first time? You kiss extremely well." Colleen said. "I'm only following my Master's lead~" Neko said, as she began to play with Colleen's tits. Colleen began to moan more and louder. "Oh God baby… That feels great…" Colleen said, starting to breathe a bit heavier. "I think you've earned a reward…" Colleen said, as she kissed down Neko's body. She kissed Neko's panties. "M-Master! What are you- AH!" Colleen began to rub Neko's pussy through her panties. "Master… I feel all hot again…" Colleen smirked. "That's okay hon, you'll love it." The two made out and tongue kissed more as Colleen used her free hand to play with Neko's tits. Neko's breathing began to get heavier. "Master, please stop teasing me!" Neko said. "Okay, but you asked for it!" Colleen took off Neko's panties. "I won't hold back, so be prepared to feel something you've never felt before." Colleen almost immediately began to eat Neko's pussy. "AH! M-Master!" Her breathing got even heavier. "Please play with my tits more, Master." Colleen played with Neko's tits more as she continued to devour Neko's pussy. "Oh God… Mmm…" Neko began to moan even louder. "Master, I feel all tingly… I feel like something's going to happen to me…" Colleen kept going. "It's getting stronger! It feels so good Master… Keep going…" Neko's breathing got heavier still, as her moans began to echo through the forest. Colleen smirked as Neko's hands held Colleen's head on her pussy and almost screamed "Keep going Master! Something's happening! I feel so hot! I! I! I! AHHH!" Neko orgasmed for the first time in her life, and Colleen got as much out of her as she could. Neko tried to control her breathing. "What just happened to me?" She asked. "You orgasmed, my dear, and quite a bit too." Colleen said. "Now it's MY turn! Show me if you were paying attention, Neko. I have a special surprise for you if you do well…" Colleen said. "Y-yes Master!" Neko began to kiss down Colleen's body exactly as she did hers. "Mmm yeah… Good girl…" Her breathing began to get heavier. Neko froze a bit when she got to Colleen's panties. "Are you sure Master?" She asked. "I'm beyond sure, now please, show me what you've learned." Neko took off Colleen's panties and began to eat her out as she did Neko. "Oh shit! Right there baby right there!" She began to moan loudly. "Mmm fuck! You're really good at this… Are you sure this is your first time?" Neko reached her hands up and began to play with Colleen's tits. "Mmm oh yeah, good girl… Oh FUCK it feels so good…" Neko then began to devour Colleen's pussy. "Fuck baby fuck! You learned too well! I think I'm gonna cum!" She started breathing extremely heavily and held Neko's head down. "Don't stop until I tell you to, keep going!" She almost screamed her moans. "FuckfuckfuckfuckfuCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! I'm cumming!" Colleen came more than she ever had before, and just as Colleen did, Neko made Colleen cum as much as she could at once. "Was that my surprise, Master?" Neko said, smiling. "Yes it was… Good girl…" The two laid next to each other, now tired and worn out. "That was amazing Master… We should do it more often!" Neko said, smiling. "Maybe we could~" The two locked fingers and kissed again. "But for now, let's get some sleep. Good night Neko~" Colleen said. "Good night, Master!" And the two fell asleep.

-Chapter 53-

The two woke up after a long, fitful sleep. "Hm… Morning Master…" Neko said. "Morning-" Colleen said. Neko looked down. "Master, why are we naked?" Neko asked. "We did something very fun last night, my dear~" Colleen said, and kissed Neko's forehead. "Oh right! I had a lot of fun Master! But I think we should get dressed and go back before anyone sees us…" Neko said. "Good point! Let's go back to our room." Colleen said. The two got dressed and headed back to their rooms. "Heather! Xavier! You two up?" Colleen asked. "Ugh… My head is fucking spinning… What happened last night…" I said. "We partied really hard last night, where's Heather?" Colleen asked. "Over there under the desk. I don't even know how the fuck she got there but… I'm gonna go get something for my head." I said. "Me too…" Neko said. "I don't feel too good either. May I go with Xavier, Master?" Neko asked. "Of course, bring back some extra for Heather and myself too. I'll take care of her until then."

We went to the school's store to see if we could find any headache/migraine medicine. While we were there, we ran into Shizuma. "Oh hey, you two don't look so hot… What happened?" She asked. "Oh, you know. Super huge party- Alcohol, weed, drinking games, you know." I said. She looked at me and laughed. "Oh-hohoho I know babe, I know all too well. Just take some Tylenol or Aspirin and you'll be fine." She kissed me. "Mwah! Get well soon you two, hope I'll see you later!" Neko looked at me. "Your face is all red again, Xavier…" She said laughing. "Hm? Oh! I.. I…" I covered my face. "L-let's just pay for this stuff and go back to our rooms." We got back and saw a mysterious girl in our room. "Don't try and fucking fool me, I know the scent of weed too well. I smoke that shit almost daily. Now where is it you bitch?"

-Chapter 54-

"Chill your ass, mega-bitch." I said. She turned around. "Oh, and who the fuck is this? You call for back up? Fuck that, I'm not leaving here!" She said. I pushed her down on the bed. "Sit the fuck down and explain why you're here." I said. "Get off of me! Ouch!" She said. I held her down. "Now, who are you and why are you here?" I said. She spit in my face. "I don't have to tell you shit, you don't own me!" She said. "Heather, bring me my cuffs." I said. "Ooooohhh. Handcuffsssssss. I'm soooooo scareeeeed." She said sarcastically. I handcuffed her hands behind the bars of the bed. "Now, talk." She spat again. "Fuck. You." She said. I put my hand in her pocket. "Get the fuck out of there!" I pulled out her wallet. "Audrey Belrose. April 6, 21 years old." I read from her ID. "Put that back you bastard!" She said. "I don't think so…" I said, and kept searching. "What's this?" I pulled out a carton of cigarettes, a bag of weed, and a few condoms. "What's all this for? As if you'd know what to do with the condoms." I said, laughing. "Get your fucking hands off of… I swear I'll fucking kill you!" Heather put her finger on Audrey's lips. "Shshsh… Quiet dear." She said. "Don't tell me what to do! Let me out of here!" She said. "Tell us who you are and why you're here, and we will." I said. She sighed. "FINE! If it'll get me the hell out of here. If you were too fucking stupid to realize it, I'm Audrey Belrose. Third year here. I was looking for a party and smelled the weed and found my way here. I just want to party okay? Now let me out of here!" She said. "Would it kill you to say please?" Colleen said. Audrey sighed. "… Please." She said. I took off the handcuffs. "About fucking time!" Audrey said. "Here, one on the house." Colleen gave her a blunt. "Now let's all calm down, we'll introduce ourselves." Colleen said. "First, I'm Colleen. Third year, literally just got here, and this is Neko, same grade as me." Colleen said. "Mwow! Nice to meetcha!" Neko said. "Why do you have a tail? Are you a fucking cosplayer or something?" Audrey asked, taking a hit. "Nope! I'm a Strain, I'm part cat." Neko said. "You'd better fucking be housebroken…" Audrey said. "Anyway… I'm Heather, Xavier's sister. We're both third years too." Heather said. Audrey looked at me. "So you're Xavier?" She asked. "… … … … I'm sorry for doing what I did… But don't expect an apology for me often. You're just lucky I think you're hot. Shizuma doesn't deserve you. You need a real chick, not a goody two-shoes girl." Audrey said laughing. "In fact, I wanted to give you something." She said. "Uhm okay?" I went over to her. She jumped up and kissed me out of nowhere. Shocked, I fell to the floor. "Xavier, are you okay?" No response from me.

-Chapter 55-

"Xavier! Say something!" Heather was screaming. No response as Audrey and I were kissing. "What is this… I don't know her but she… I… I'm so committed to this…" I thought. Audrey stopped kissing me. "That's only a sample of what I can do…" She got off me and smirked. "Xavier are you okay?" Heather asked. "Yeah… I'm fine… I just… Wow…" I said. Audrey laughed again. "I knew you'd like it. You should come with me later tonight, I could give you one HELL of an experience." She said. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…" I stuttered. "I'll take that as a 'You bet your ass, Audrey!' I'll see you there~" She said, laughing. "Anywho baby, meet me during PE class, you can find me near the back of the changing room. I hope to see you there~" She gave me another kiss and left the room. "Dude… You should tell Shizuma…" Heather said. "I know but… I'm still trying to figure out about how I felt about that…" I said, still in shock. "You can't be serious… You actually ENJOYED that?" Heather asked. "More than I'd like to admit… A lot more…" I said.

-Chapter 56-

Each of my classes went by slower and slower as I approached PE. "Oh God… What are we going to do?" I thought. "What…" It was finally time to go to PE, and I took my time getting there. Audrey saw me coming down. "Come here!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me straight through the locker room into the shower room. "Now here is where the real fun begins!" Audrey took off her shirt. "Kiss me like you did this morning, baby…" And she jumped on me and started to kiss me again. "I have to hold… But… I can't…" I thought, trying to hold back. She stopped kissing and looked at me. "Come on… Please?" She asked. She started kissing me again. "I… I can't resist her…" I thought. I finally gave in, and the two of us began to make out in the shower room. "Mmm hahaha- That's what I like. But how well could you discipline me? I've been a bad girl daddy… I need to be punished." She said, bending over. "Da-… Did she just call me daddy? I thought, outload apparently. "Hehehehe~ I sure did daddy. Your princess needs a punishment…" I was frozen. "I… I…" Audrey got up. "We'll just have to work on that tonight, daddy~ Now come on, I'm sure you'll get used to it." I got changed and we both walked into the gym, about 5 minutes late. "Where were you two exactly?" The professor asked us. "Sorry, I got lost on my was here and Audrey was nice enough to show me. It's my first week here, ma'am. It won't happen again I said." She looked at Audrey. "You're excused, now please take a seat so I may take attendance." Audrey slid close to me. "Th-thanks for covering my ass, Xavier…" She blushed. "No problem, Audrey!" I smiled. "D-Don't get cocky! I mean, I could've got myself out of that if I wanted to!" She said. "Oh, I know Audrey, I know…" I said. She put her hand in mine and held it, and I held hers. We didn't say anything, we just did it.

-Chapter 57-

"Okay ladies! That means you too, Xavier! We're playing dodgeball today. And since I feel so nice, Xavier! You and Heather are team captains!" The prof said. "Heather?" I said. "Xavier?" I heard Heather say. "We're in the same…" We were interrupted. "Pick your teams! Xavier gets first pick." The prof said. "Audrey!" I said, confidently. Audrey blushed slightly. "Of course he'd pick me! I'm a freaking natural!" She stood next to me. We picked our teams and it was time to play. Heather and I looked at each other and smirked. "Just like old times… Let's do this!" Heather said. "Play ball!" The prof blew the whistle and it was a stare off. "I got this-" I said. I casually walked up to the middle and threw every ball back to my team, my eyes never leaving the other team. We were all armed. "Watch this, ya pansies." I darted a ball right to the legs of someone and flipped her completely. "OOOOOOOOOOO!" The gym echoed. "Let's see what y'all got, give em your best shot." Balls went flying in unison. 2 more people were hit, leaving it 6v3. "Impressive, but take THIS!" Heather darted one right at Audrey. "Oh shit!" Audrey dove. "Ha! You mis-" Audrey saw me in front of her. I caught it one handed. "Come on sis! Gotta try harder than that!" I darted it at someone else. "Ah freak!" It hit her right in the chest. It was now 6v2. "Give it up already sis! We got this! You know what? Here are six balls. Throw them ALL at me." I rolled the balls over to their sides. "Stand aside girls-" They all stood to the sidelines. "Ready?" Heather asked. I nodded. "Fire!" I reproduced something you could only imagine- I did what they did in the Matrix to dodge bullets, only I caught every ball. The gym fell silent. "I should've remembered not to fall for that…" Heather said. "Good game Xavier!" Heather said as she and the other girl walked off. "Holy shit Xavier… That was amazing! How did you do that?" The prof asked. "I'll never tell…" I said. Audrey approached me. "Oh yeah, you're getting some major pussy tonight, Xavier. I can't wait~" She said. "Neither can I babe." I spanked her while nobody was looking. "That's just a start, princess." I smirked. "Hehe, thank you daddy~ I mean, keep off you dumbass! We're in class. I don't want these bitches talking!"

-Chapter 58-

Audrey took my hand. "Come on! Class is over! Hurry and get our shit and let's go somewhere private!" I grabbed our bags and we ran. "Let's go to the forest. We'll head back to my room after IF I think you deserve it." She said. I picked her up and ran. "What the fuck are you do-" She began saying before I interrupted her. "Quiet princess, we need to get there quick." Audrey blushed heavily. "Y-yes, daddy…" She said. We were in a secluded enough area, Audrey noticed and took full control, wrapping her arms around my back as she usually did. I dropped our bags and began to grab, squeeze, and spank her ass as we kissed. "I've been so naughty, daddy… I need to be punished…" She said. "Gladly, princess." I put her on the ground and pulled her skirt up. "Oh daddy…" Audrey said. I started to spank her. "Oh fuck that's good!" She said. I spanked her harder. "Harder for language!" I said. "Mph!" She did everything she could to stay quiet. I spanked harder. "Mmm fuck…" Audrey started moaning. "Leave my ass bruised daddy~" She said. I spanked even harder. "Daddy I want to suck your hard cock while you punish me…" She said. "Naughty, naughty… If you do, I'll have to spank you harder~" I said. "Of course daddy! Anything to please you!" Audrey unzipped my pants. "Oh shit you're thick!" She said. I spanked her even harder. "Harder for language!" I said. "Mph!" She had already began sucking. "Come on princess, you can take more than that!" I pushed her head down further as she gagged. "Daddy! You're too big for me to deepthroat!" She said. "I don't care! Suck as much as you can!" I said. She began sucking again, this time as deep as she could. "I think you earned a reward, princess." I pulled her panties down and began to finger her pussy. "Mmmmmmph!" She began to moan. "Jesus you're tight… I'm not sure if I'm gonna fit, Audrey…" I said. "I don't care! Make it fit! I want it inside me!" She said. "Alright, but it'll take a hell of a lot of loosening first…" I said, trying to already fit a second finger in. "Ah… Fuck yeah that feels so good…" She said before she began to suck my dick again. She moaned louder as her breathing got heavier. Soon I was able to easily slide two fingers in her pussy. She stopped sucking and rolled on her back and spread her legs. "I'm ready daddy… Fuck me… Please." She said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "I want all of you inside me… Even your cum… Yes I'm sure!" She said. I nodded and put my dick in her pussy. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" She screamed. I had to cover her mouth. "Shut up! You'll draw attention!" I said. She nodded and I uncovered her mouth. "Oh fuck… Fuck… Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod…" Her breathing got heavier as I went deeper. "I told you I'm a virgin, right?" She said. "Not anymore, Audrey…" I said. "It hurts… but it hurts so good… Faster daddy… harder… please…" She said. So I began to fuck her harder and faster. "Oh fuck I'm gonna scream it hurts so much!" She said. I leaned down and began to make out with her. "Moan and scream in my mouth then, babe." Our eyes locked and we made out. I could hear her in my mouth- "More… More…" She was saying. I went faster and harder to the point I was basically pounding her pussy as fast as I could. Audrey's breathing got extremely heavy. "I think I'm gonna cum…" She said. "Cum with me, please…" She begged. "What? Inside you?" I asked. "Please… Make me your slut daddy…" Lost in the moment, I agreed. "On my lead daddy… I'm gonna count down… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… I'm cumming!" She screamed and pulled me in. We made out even more as she came and I came inside her. We both were breathing heavy. "Oh… Fuck…" I said. "I can't believe I just came in you…" I said. Audrey kissed me. "You chose me over Shizuma…" She said. "I knew you would…" She said. "I… I did…" I said. We laid next to each other for a bit before getting dressed. "You're coming back to my room, big sexy." She said, grabbing my hand. "Shizuma…" I thought.


End file.
